<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BSF by lavenderbleus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771382">BSF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbleus/pseuds/lavenderbleus'>lavenderbleus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, NbLW, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Practice Kissing, Study Date, but not really casue theyre like 16, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbleus/pseuds/lavenderbleus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the new, longer, and improved version of an older fic I'm working on whenever I get a little bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn &amp; Crona, Maka Albarn/Crona, background Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crona sat curled up against the cold grey bricks that made their "bedroom" appear much more like a "prison cell". They awkwardly looked up, eyes moving from their knees to look directly at the blonde girl leaning casually against their doorway.<br/>
"I- I guess you can see why we usually study at your house.." Crona mumbled, popping the joints in their fingers and wrists as they spoke, "It's sort of... Cold and horrible here.."<br/>
"I wouldn't call it 'horrible'," Maka started "There are definitely at least a few perks to living in the academy, At least you don't live with Soul! He stinks and always forgets when it's his turn to do chores"<br/>
"Yeah..." Crona sighed, that honestly sounded wonderful, having a roommate. He'd gladly deal with extra chores or annoying habits if it meant there would be at least some kind of break from isolation.<br/>
The room was filled with a tense pause as the conversation seemed to quickly die in the frigid air and both kids spaced off, completely in their own worlds.<br/>
“I’m sorry-” crona whined, “I don’t know how to deal with having other people in my house...”<br/>
"Well, that’s something we should be working on!” Maka cheered, and then shivered. “It is cold in here though, and I don't see any blankets in here. Maybe we should walk to my place and study there. You just have to promise me we can hang out here again in the spring!”<br/>
"Alright," Crona whispered<br/>
"Well then let's go!” Maka grinned, adjusting the bag in her arms, “We can cut through the park on our way over, I heard the snow is finally melting!"</p><p> </p><p>Early spring in Nevada was not very pretty, that was an objective fact. Especially on the rare occasions in which it snowed. A light dusting of white powder would rest upon the grass for about a night or so and then immediately melt in the morning heat. The melted snow would quickly turn the ground into an unappealing mush. The ill-fated precipitation that landed in the street had a considerably worse fate, turning a foul greyish-brown color before running into the gutters and splashing against cars and unlucky pedestrians. However, this year was slightly different.<br/>
Perhaps it was due to the recent imbalances in energy, but Death City was covered in a considerable amount of snow. The white, crunchy, material was unlike the usual dusting, firm under Crona's heavy boots and coming up to about their ankles. Crona and Maka trudged along; earlier the two had seen groups of children rolling around in the soft white heaps, having messy snowball fights and building tiny snowmen. But now, as the sun sloped against the horizon, most of the children were gone and sections of snow were pressed down to almost nothing. Walking on the stone path would have been considerably less messy but cutting straight through the frozen garden was a much quicker route.<br/>
The two briskly walked across the park, quickly reaching the end of the previously grassy area and hopping onto the path. Their hands would occasionally brush, causing Crona to duck their head down, refusing to look at anything but Maka’s swinging hand and Maka to giggle softly. Neither of them noticing the thin layer of ice spread across the tan paved sidewalk until their boots hit the pavement.<br/>
"Woah Crona, watch out!" Maka called out as Crona began to slip against the glistening ice. She reached out and grabbed both of the pink-haired person's hands attempting to steady them both, it had the opposite effect.<br/>
"Whoah!!" Crona flinched back, grabbing on tightly to Maka's hands, surprised and blushing due to the sudden contact. They attempted to take a step back and slipped, their left foot sliding into Maka's right ankle and offsetting her balance. They both clumsily tumbled into the muddy snow, Crona taking the brunt of the impact and slash of dirty slush. They both froze for a moment, Maka's face awkwardly pressed against Crona's chest. Crona held their breath, terrified that something as small as a badly timed exhale could somehow ruin Maka's perception of them. The silence seemed to drag on for lifetimes until it was broken with Maka's belting laugh.<br/>
"Wow!" Maka giggled "You sure are clumsy!”The blonde looked up from her place on Crona’s check and grinned, softly bonking Crona on the head with the side of her hand.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to deal with ice-or you grabbing my hands- you know it never snows here, and you surprised-” Crona began to ramble, before cutting themselves off as they realized Maka had just been messing with them.<br/>
“Oh Crona,” Maka sighed, “the back of your dress is probably soaked, let me help you up." She quickly lifted herself up and held out a gloved hand to the flustered enby. Crona blushed, hesitantly extending their hand to meet hers. Crona noticed that the girl's grip on their hand did not loosen once they had steadied themselves, and they opted to do the same. Keeping their hand clasped tightly around the blonde's.<br/>
“Once we get to my house I can steal one of Soul’s hoodie’s for you” Maka laughed “even though he’s way shorter than me now, his clothes are so baggy and soft they fit like nightgowns on everyone!”<br/>
“Well, if it isn’t any trouble…” Crona whimpered through chattering teeth. They probably would have been jealous of Maka’s apparent closeness and wardrobe sharing with Soul if they had not been aware that Soul literally lent out his old clothes to just about everyone in their friend group and class. And the fact that Soul seemed to be much more interested in Kanye than any girls.</p><p>The remainder of the walk to Maka and Soul's dorm was filled with Maka's lighthearted rants about class and their mutual friends and scattered with soft nods and smiles from Crona. The latter being much more comfortable letting Maka take the lead in the conversation.  Maka swung the door open and loudly announced their presence to a seemingly empty living room. Her and Soul's apartment was as it always was, warm, bright, and lived in. The yellow, almost glowing, walls felt like the sun.<br/>
"SOUL!" Maka yelled as she flung her jacket on the back of a nearby chair "Crona and I are here! Don't be gross!" There was no response from anywhere in the house, though Crona could hear the low bass and murmur of a rock song from the direction of Soul's room.<br/>
"He's probably in there with Kid" Maka loudly groaned "They're so annoying you know, every time Kid comes over they just sit in there 'dissecting the true meaning of my chemical romance's entire discography' and only come out to beg me to make pizza rolls! Like, I'm their friend too, not their mom"<br/>
"You're not the mom friend," Soul's voice sounded from behind his door<br/>
"At least be consistent when you're pretending to ignore me!" Maka shouted, “And let me in! I wanna borrow a sweater or something, Crona got soaked in the snow!”<br/>
“Busy!” another muffled voice came through the door “Lend your own.”<br/>
“Fine! Be like that!” Maka yelled, slamming her steel-toed boot against his door, it left a noticeable scuff that Crona quickly noticed was surrounded by countless other dents and chips in the paint.<br/>
"Boys, am I right?" Maka turned to giggle at Crona "We should probably study in my room, Soul and Kid's emo music is harder to hear from in there."<br/>
"O-oh, okay" Crona stammered and waited for Maka to slowly waltz over to her door and swing it open, motioning for Crona to go in first.<br/>
Most of the apartment was loud, Maka and Soul’s yells, slamming doors, screaming bright colors, Crona wasn’t sure they would ever get used to it no matter how many times they visited. However, Maka’s room had a different vibe. Crona very much liked the girl’s room, it felt like a direct contrast to her outward 'punk' appearance and behavior. It had soft pink walls with white trim, a cute bedspread, and a mass of stuffed animals and blankets. It all felt like a soft embrace compared to Maka's intoxicating sucker punch of a personality and combat boots. It felt weirdly intimate to see this aspect of Maka's personality.<br/>
"Alright! I suppose we should get started!" Maka smiled, pulling her textbook out of her bag "I only have one chair so how about we sit on my bed, do you have any work due tomorrow or should we study for Stein's test on Thursday?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter!! would it be rude of me to start pacing myself by not uploading the next chapter until I hit X amount of hits?  They'd be pretty low numbers in the 10s, nothing crazy, I just work a lot better when I make a semi-reward system! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, Crona was pretty good at figuring things out.  They could grasp and quickly master most subjects, quick to notice patterns and subtext. They just struggled with finding the motivation to figure out their schoolwork. The appeal of just lying in bed practically comatose, absorbing their dark silent surroundings, was usually too tempting to ignore for more than an hour or so. Usually, they would procrastinate assignments to the morning they were due. However, Maka's appraisal and support were very much inspiring, to say the least; they almost canceled out how distracting it could be to sit so close to her.<br/>
Maka was not inherently distracting. Honestly, her hyper-studious personality should have had the opposite effect, but something about her just threw Crona’s mind off track. It's not like she was doing anything extreme or loud, it was just Maka. Regardless of the setting, they would always find themselves staring at her, her choppy blonde bangs that were a little bit fried from heat damage, her light green eyes with flecks of gold, her- well damn it, see? Even now Crona kept finding their eyes drifting from the pages of their textbook to Maka's fingers which softly gripped the hardcover of her book.<br/>
“Crona,” Maka sang, waving a hand in front of their face, “are you there? Anyone home?”<br/>
“Sorry!” Crona stammered “I didn’t mean to-”<br/>
"No, don’t worry. We've been at this for a good hour or so. Sorry for losing track of time!” She smiled apologetically, “Barely anyone can pay attention to one thing for that long! Even I was getting bored. Want to be done for the day?"<br/>
"O-okay," Crona mumbled, slowly closing their book, "I should be heading home then, right?"<br/>
"No way!" Maka cried, "C'mon, we can just hang out normally if you want to! I don’t want you having to walk home in the snow yet, and I like spending time with you."<br/>
"You do?"<br/>
"Yeah duh!! You're my friend! would you like to watch a show or something? I stole Soul's Crunchyroll login, we can watch something on my laptop."<br/>
"Are you sure that's okay?"<br/>
"It's alright with me!" Maka laughed, "I'm sure Soul won't care,"<br/>
"Oh alright," Crona smiled awkwardly, "Do they have Ghost Stories on there?"<br/>
"Oh you know they do!" Maka swung her legs off the bed, quickly hopping up to grab the computer from her desk, plopping herself back down onto the bed, and leaning forward to place the laptop at the end of the bed. The way her thighs and back stretched as she leaned forward made Crona quickly look down at their hands, trying their best not to linger on the image. Oblivious, Maka rightened herself from her previously cat-like pose and fell back against the pillow covered headboard right next to Crona.<br/>
For the first episode or so Crona sat deathly still, back straight and tense. They were terrified of encroaching on Maka's personal space; however, in less than an hour they quickly realized Maka had little to none of that. By the end of the third episode, Maka was leaning her full weight against Crona's side, keeping her head propped up against their shoulder, which had to have been an uncomfortable position considering how in recent years Maka had grown an inch or two taller than Crona. But if it was negatively affecting her spine, Maka sure as hell didn't say anything. Instead, she seemed to slowly inch down Crona's arm, before finally resting her head in their lap.<br/>
"Are you tired?" Crona asked, unable to look down at the girl currently resting in their lap, afraid their dark grey blush would become even more obvious. "We can stop watching if you'd like..."<br/>
"I'm not that tired," Maka purred, "you're just warm and... soft"<br/>
"I'm soft?..."<br/>
"I know crazy right?” Maka half rolled over so her eager eyes stared up at Crona, “Maybe it's because your blood can harden and soften on command! I don't know, you're just really soft."<br/>
"O-oh" Crona wrung their hands, attempting to re-pop the knuckles they had already cracked while watching the show. While doing so, they accidentally brushed against Maka's warm temple, causing Crona to jump.<br/>
"What is it?" Maka groaned, getting up from her position in the enby's lap and carefully inspecting Crona's face. "Are you okay? Your face is all grey"<br/>
"I-it does that" Crona squeaked, shoving their face into their hands.<br/>
"Wait-" Maka grinned, prying Crona's hands away from their face and replacing them with her own, "Are you, blushing?!"<br/>
Crona froze, staring anywhere but Maka's now very close face. Their previous position and the altercation just now had left Crona sitting straight against Maka's headboard and Maka kneeling next to them, leaning over their lap to face them.<br/>
“That is so cool!” " Maka paused, "I don't know if I've ever told you this... But your face and skin, in general, is so interesting! The way your blood gives it a greyish hue is honestly so cool. It displays how much of the pigmentation in our face is affected by the blood that's so close to the surface. Honestly, I keep catching myself staring at it, especially your lips and eyelids"<br/>
"I guess my face is kind of weird-"<br/>
"No! It's not weird at all Crona!" Maka gushed, taking a hand to reach out and softly brush against Crona's eyebrow, inspecting the dark grey veins in their eyelid, "Your face is beautiful and unique, I've never seen or felt anything like it!" Maka paused, moving her fingers from where they had been pressing against Crona's browbone to softly ghost across their lips. "I can't even imagine how amazing it would be to have such rare one of a kind features… I wonder how your lips would feel compared to mine…”<br/>
"Oh?..." Crona looked up, judging by the deep rose flush spreading across Maka’s face, that the last part had probably not been something the meister meant to say aloud. It felt as if time itself had frozen, waiting for one of them to make the move the other was begging the other to notice they craved.<br/>
"Maka..." Crona whispered, "Do you, want to kiss me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I kiss you?"<br/>Crona could feel their heart skip a beat, staring back at Maka's half-lidded eyes with what they assumed could only be interpreted as a face of abject terror. There was nothing they wanted to do more at this moment than to slam their face into Maka's but at the same time…<br/>"I-I don't know?" Crona squeaked<br/>"You don't know?" Maka asked, starting to lean back, away from the pink-haired kid. “I’m sorry, I don’t really know what I was saying-”<br/>"I don't know how!" Crona blurted, covering their eyes with their hands "You... you would have to show me.."<br/>"You don’t know how? Well, that’s alright Crona, I don't really know how either!" <br/>And with that, the blonde grabbed the sides of Crona's face and promptly squished their faces together, accidentally bashing their noses in the process.<br/>"Oww!!" Crona moaned<br/>"Sorry" Maka laughed, "Let me try again."<br/>The second time around, kissing Maka was considerably less painful. It was definitely awkward, both of them struggling with how to tilt their heads and when to pucker their lips; but overall, it was nice. Maka slowly pulled away, swung a leg over Crona's lap, and sat down; placing herself in a much easier position to hold Crona's head in place. Crona hesitantly placed their arms around Maka's waist, sighing when Maka giggled and pressed her forehead against theirs.<br/>"I-" Crona started, "I think I like kissing you?"<br/>"Yeah,” Maka breathed “This is fun, how about you keep doing it" <br/>Maka leaned in and placed her lips against Crona's. They stayed like this for a long moment, lips slowly moving in sync with each other, until Maka slid her tongue against Crona's bottom lip. Crona gasped at the contact, allowing Maka's tongue to enter their mouth. It was a weird feeling, it wasn't bad but it was definitely alien to both of them. Crona slowly moved their tongue against Maka's emitting a soft noise from the blonde. Crona could feel her arms move from their jawline to tug at their pink hair. They settled for pressing their fingers against the bare bit of flesh where Maka's untucked shirt had begun to ride up. <br/>“I think this is more ‘making out’ than kissing’” Maka groaned into Crona’s mouth. The vibrations of her voice and hot breath felt good in Crona’s mouth, inspiring them to take a more assertive role, sliding their tongue across Maka’s teeth and slowly moving their hand up Maka’s back. The girl quickly reciprocated, forcefully exploring Crona’s mouth and shifting her weight onto their hips. This new pressure making the pinkette’s mind burn.<br/>After a while, the two pulled apart. A small string of spit connected their swollen lips before Crona quickly wiped it away. There was a pause as they each caught their breaths, Crona taking a while longer than the blonde that remained sitting in their lap.<br/>“I think I liked that?” Crona panted “I’m sorry if my mouth was gross. I brushed my teeth earlier in the day, but I’m sure by now-”<br/>“Crona, that was fine” Maka interrupted, “It was really nice actually, I liked hearing you, and now...” She paused, inspecting Crona’s flushed face “I really like looking at you after”<br/>“So…” Crona started, “Are we done with that? Or do you want to?”<br/>“Whatever you’d like Crona! I’m just glad you’re alright with this, you’re such a great friend!”<br/>Oh. This was a friend thing? Crona paused, usually in their small circle of experiences of seeing couples at school and reading a few romance books, this type of contact seemed to be pretty far out of “friends territory”.<br/>“Unless this wasn’t alright with you?” Maka frowned “If it was-”<br/>“No! No… it’s definitely alright” Crona grinned “You’re my friend and I trust you, I like doing this with you… But I do think I should go… I’m really not supposed to be out this late even if it’s with you, Miss Marie gets worried”<br/>“Oh I get that,” Maka laughed, flopping off of Crona and laying on the bed. “She sure is having fun being your mom, huh”<br/>“Yeah,”<br/>“I mean, I guess she’s not totally acting like your mom, otherwise she would’ve had you move into that house she’s staring with Stein. It’s pretty creepy but honestly, it’s nicer than your room… she should’ve moved you in there…”<br/>“She offered,” Crona said blankly, “I wanted to keep my own area, so she just calls to make sure I’m alright and checks in on me at school…”<br/>“Oh.” <br/>This next lull in the conversation was especially awkward, neither felt like they could say anything without the other cracking. Crona quickly sat up and shoved their belongings into their bag. As they walked towards the bedroom door Maka hopped up and followed suit, walking them to the outside of the apartment.<br/>“Would you like me to walk you to your room?”<br/>“No! It’s alright. I like walking by myself, it gives me time to take in my surroundings.”<br/>“Alright,”<br/>Yeah,”<br/>“I’ll see you later,”<br/>“Yeah, bye?”<br/>“Bye Crona.”<br/>Crona sped off into the night, shivering from the cold breeze against their legs, the hoodie Maka had lent them was definitely long enough to work as a dress, but it only went down to their lower thighs, a look that definitely worked for Maka, but made Crona’s stick-like legs shake in the freezing cold. The only upside to the cold seemed to be that, at this angle, Maka would not be able to differentiate Crona’s shivers from their shaky breaths and barely stifled sobs. The tears slowly trailing down their cheeks confused the pinkette, they weren’t particularly bothered by the events that had just happened, and they weren’t physically hurt. But something in their chest still felt incredibly heavy, almost guilty about something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright!! I have a few things to say. The more important ones being, I know this is very out of character for Maka, considering how she views her dad, but I promise it will be explained later on!!! And the less important but still pretty important this is: thank you SO MUCH!!! For the kudos and comments!!! they give me a lot of motivation to write, as I have a lot of issues with getting things done no matter how much I enjoy them. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry for dropping off the earth. I stopped being into soul eater AND had a mental breakdown but here's the rushed end! you can tell I gave up and I'm REALLY sorry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crona and Maka’s “extracurricular activities” quickly began to fill a place... or seven in Crona’s schedule. It wasn’t as if they were some sort of debauched pair, running around at all hours of the day. Most of the things they did just led up to a kiss or two, but the sudden increase in romantic, and at occasional times sexual, advances were difficult for them to handle.<br/>“Maka,” Crona asked, after a brief pause in their previous activities. “Why do you do these things with someone like me?”<br/>Maka paused, bringing a finger up to tug at her chapped lips, before deciding on her response. “I trust you Crona, you’re my friend.”<br/>“Yes, well. A lot of these things feel like ‘couple’ things. Why do you do them with me?”<br/>“Honestly?” Maka sighed, “I don’t really get why some of these things are limited to romantic and platonic relationships. I’m honestly doubting the importance of romantic relationships at all. They don’t seem to anyone any good: My dad and his inability to commit, whatever the hell was going on with Stein… you can get that to some extent, right?” <br/>“Yeah, I guess, but-” Crona started, tugging at their sleeves. The point they wanted to make seemed so presumptuous, assuming Maka only acted like this with them was one thing but outright accusing her of something dishonest or hurtful felt extreme. “You’re friends with Tsubaki and Soul too, do you-”<br/>“No!” Maka stammered, blushing “No way, Tsubaki is nice really but we’re not that close- and Soul is like a brother to me so that would be gross!”<br/>“So you only really do these things with me?” Crona mumbled “What makes our friendship so special? We haven’t even known each other anywhere near as long as you’ve known any of your other friends, and I don’t think we have that much in common compared to-”<br/>“Crona-” Maka giggled, “this sounds really shallow, but don’t you think sexual attraction might also have to do something with it?”<br/>“Well, even then…” Crona stammered. This whole situation was really not something Crona knew how to deal with, especially now that Maka was situating herself back in her favorite place atop Crona’s lap. “Well. I guess that makes sense.”<br/>Crona’s lips quickly met Makas, the taste of strawberry chapstick filling the pinkette’s mouth. They slowly adjusted their arms back around Maka’s waist, waiting before slowly moving them lower. <br/>While one could definitely argue that this “friend’s with benefits” situation the two had gotten themselves into had very few positive outcomes. It was definitely hell on Crona’s repressed feelings and only fed into Maka’s pessimistic world-view; however, it was plenty helpful to Crona’s self-confidence and ability to take initiative.<br/>Crona flipped Maka over, so her head rested against her pile of pillows and plushies. Their arms staggered a bit, finding their place on either side of Maka’s head. Grinning, Maka pulled Crona down by their collar and reconnected their lips. Her leg quickly kicked up to wrap itself around Crona’s waist. <br/>A few hours later, the two found themselves lying on Maka’s neat bedspread. Crona stared at the ceiling facing them, inspecting each sticker and pasted-on star within their line of vision, anything to avoid looking Maka in the eye. While their time together was definitely enjoyed, the guilt afterward was always painfully awkward.<br/>“You’re thinking about earlier aren’t you,” Maka stated, looking over at Crona and quickly joining them to stare at the ceiling. “If you have an issue with any of this or any boundaries you want to set…”<br/>“I don’t have any!” Crona stammered “I just, I don’t really get why you do these things with me. I know you don’t see them as ‘relationship things’ and I’m alright with that, really I should be grateful for that considering… but I still feel bad”<br/>“Why do you feel like that?” Maka pondered<br/>“I don’t really kno-”<br/>“Do you think it’s because you never had the romantic side of relationships ruined for you? Never watched your family fall apart because some jackass couldn’t keep it in his pants and some deadbeat was never even around anyways? <br/>“Maka-”<br/>“Am I ruining you Crona? I know I don’t care about any of these things, but do you?”<br/>“I don’t really know, I don’t think I really had much of an opinion or any expectations for any kind of relationship before meeting you, Maka” Crona smiled. “I just know that I trust you.”<br/>“I trust you too Crona, I just feel like a bit of an asshole.”<br/>“Me too,” Crona mumbled, the guilt increasing in the pit of their stomach. “You seem to totally understand all these dynamics and how they work, but I don’t really know how to handle any of that... Or you”<br/>“Crona. Do you like me?”<br/>“I- Yes, I do! You’re, my best friend Maka!”<br/>“No, you know what I mean. Do you want this to be a ‘relationship thing?’”<br/>“What would even be the difference” Crona sighed<br/>“I don’t even know,” Maka covered her eyes with her arm “I guess I would introduce you to people as my…. Is there even a gender-neutral term for boy and girlfriend… friend? See, no difference”<br/>“Yeah, I guess…” Crona mumbled, “there being no change doesn’t really push the bar towards either end…”<br/>“You would be all mine though,” Maka grinned, flipping over onto Crona “How does that sound? All mine. Only mine….until something falls apart.”<br/>“I’m already your’s Maka.”<br/>“If we were in a relationship that would be the most romantic thing to say ever”<br/>“That’s a reason to make this a relationship,”<br/>“Yeah! It is!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>